David Jessie Drake
David Jessie Drake is the main character and he is one of the protagonists of Mitchell Van Morgan. David is Mitchell's good friend and Gavin's frenemy. Also works as a captain of a Soccer Team. He often gets into trouble by flirting with beautiful girls and he is lonely only by his Lycanthropic nature. Personality David is self-important, pompous, thievious, kleptomaniacal, rodentphobic, slow-witted and pinheaded. He is very Soccer-oriented, and often has trouble doing the right thing. In order to win the affection of may girls, David would pretend to be brave, but this always fails. He sometimes shows signs of jealousy towards Mitchell's heroism and once tried to defeat Marquessa on his own to win the feminine girls' respect, but it went wrong and Mitchell eventually had to save him. He is also extremely fastidious about his hygiene, clothes and home. He is a gourmand and connoisseur of fine foods, and to him witnessing fine dishes being prepared incorrectly is as bad as physical torture. He is also superstitious, being frightened by ghost stories and panicking when he heard that there was a curse. Role in the series David is a North American teenager and the current guardian of the Wolfpack Forest, a wolf-like forest environment which is inhabited by wolves, even werewolves and his solemn duty to protect the forest from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Drake Clan and last of the Werewolves on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman improvisation, he can also use his Anti-gravity hover skates to rival Mitchell's speed, as well as soccer player sportsmanship, truancy, theft and he can climb up walls. He is very secretive of experiencing chemistry during his childhood. A loner by his lycanthropic nature, David is ignoramus, opportunistic, obnoxious and enthusiastic, yet moronic and arrogant. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time womanizing girls, protecting the Wolfpack Forest, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, David can sometimes be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a crazy and sad-hearted hero. He is also one of Gavin's oldest friends and rivals. Powers David's trademark white hover skates can rival Mitchell's speed and he possesses bad jokes, falling in love with the ladies, Dishonor, traunt abilities, but he's very secretive in chemistry ambitions and he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with soccer. What he lacks in physical strength though, he makes up for in thieving skills and mastery with Soccer and truancy. He is a deft pickpocket, able to steal even in public with ease. With his Shoes, David is able to fly up to speeds recorded at Mach 5, (as state-of-the-art jet propulsion system installed in both of his skate shoes). David has this ability to Handstand and can climb steep slopes by hand walking (with the help of his handstand training, he can stand on his hands and handwalk extremely fast) Videogames Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Video Game Characters Category:Characters in videogames Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Slender Characters Category:Racers Category:Baseball Players Category:Teenagers Category:Team Mitchell